Interrupted
by Kuroo187
Summary: Sanji just tries to do his work as a cook when his boyfriend decides to drop in and annoy him like usual Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a One Piece fanfic - The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **A/N:** this is based on a promt I got on tumblr :D **  
**

 **Summary:** Sanji just tries to do his work as a cook when his boyfriend decides to drop in and annoy him like usual  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

* * *

Sanji hummed as he mixed some more ingredients for a smoothie he prepared for the crew together. It was a hot day after all, a short cooling in form of a drink should be welcomed by his nakamas.

"Beaker... beaker" mumbled the cook under his breath as he stood on his tiptoes and opened a cupboard over him to get said kitchen utensil. Just as he reached for it a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched it away.

"Wow, you're such a shorty. Having to stand on your tiptoes."

Sanji blinked at the measuring jug that was being held in front of him before turning around to look right into his lovers amused face.

"We are the same height stupid marimo." said Sanji unfazed and rolled his eyes when deep chuckles rumbled in Zoros chest.

"You are short."

"I'm not!"

"You are, curly-brow."

"What was that damn marimo?"

"You're a little curly-brow, ero-cook."

"Why do you have to be so damn annoy-where are you putting your hands Zoro?"

Zoro grinned when his hands slipped under his lovers shirt caressing the blonds sides before he scooted closer.

"You don't like it?" he teased and bumped his forehead softly against Sanjis the amusement playing in his daring eyes, a smirk on his face when Sanji sighed in annoyance. Zoro could be such an annoying jerk sometimes. And these damn beautiful cocky eyes. Seriously. Some people are trying to work here!

The cook clicked with his tongue before turned away right as Zoro tried to kiss him and went back to his actual task, the cooking.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at Sanji giving him the cold shoulder. But instead of being hurt the swordsman grinned before pressing himself against his lover and putting his hands on the counter either side of the blond, trapping him.

"Zoro I swear to god if you don't let me go right now I'll kick your he-whahat are you doihing?!"

Sanji squirmed when the hands that were trapping him before were now wandering under his shirt again. But this time the fingers were fluttering oh so softly over the skin of his sides and stomach that Sanji let the cup fall. He tried grabbing Zoros hands to pull them out from under his shirt but it was useless his lovers arms didn't bug an inch regardless of how hard Sanji tried. In terms of strength in their arms and upper-body that damn marimo always had the upper-hand.

"Dahahmit Zoro stop! I-i'm sehehrious!" Sanji cursed how his voice trembled as he tried to fight the bubbly feeling in his throat. But that wasn't easy when rough fingertips teasingly slide over your skin while knowing all your sensitive spots.

"You don't sound that serious to me thought." Sanji shivered at his boyfriends breath tickling his ear and the green eyes man smirked at the little jump his lover made when his nose grazed along his ear shell as he whispered to him.

"Why would you laugh when you are serious?"

"I am nohot laughi-IEHHK AHAHAHAHA DAHAMN IHIHIHT."

Sanji kicked against the counter in surprise when Zoros thumbs dug into the small of his back rubbing little circles there while the rest of the fingers squeezed his sides. That ass knew that the small of his back was a weak point and he shamelessly used the information to torment him!

Zoro had found out about this little but useful information as he was giving his lover a massage when the latter had complained about back-pain after a pretty nasty fall in a battle. When Zoro had laid his hands on said spot and softly working with his fingers kinks out, Sanji had squirmed a lot and Zoro asked him if it hurts too much.

"Nah just a bit sensitive there." had Sanji told him who wasn't clear in mind at that time because of his sleepiness but the next day he greatly regretted that he dropped this info as Zoro was happily discovering just how sensitive this certain body part was.

"GEHET YOUHUHUR HAHAND OFF!" protested the cook and his back arched forward out of reflex when Zoro dug his thumbs deeper into his flesh while he threw his head back, hitting against Zoros shoulder who used that moment to press a quick kiss against his lover cheek before continuing to tickle the snot out of his favorite cook.

"But it seems to make you happy. Why else would you be laughing so much ero-cook?" Oh Sanji was so going to kick that marimos ass when this is over.

"I hahahte yo-naahaha Zorooho!"

The blond jumped when the attack of tickling fingers changed places. His loud laughter changed into wheezing giggles when Zoros fingers scribbled over his stomach but a loud squeal broke out off him when teeth grazed his neck and a second later lips mouthed hungrily at the skin.

"You taste much better than your food." teased Zoro with a low whisper who watched with interest how the skin under his touch flushed and he bit teasingly at his lovers ear which earned him a shriek and more blushing.

Sanji was panting hard and his face was feeling like it was on fire. Every word that left his boyfriends lips made the hot feeling in his stomach swell and the big hands roaming all over his body, touching and exploring his skin like it was theirs didn't make it better. Sanji felt like he was being swallowed by those hands that knew every spot on his body and what to do to make laughter bubble out of him like he was played like an instrument.

"Zorohoho stahahp." Sanji would never plead, he wasn't giving his lover the satisfaction of winning over him but he knew that his voice must sound pretty whiny right now. But he slowly started to get a bit desperate as he squirmed widely in Zoros arms who's deep chuckles vibrated into his back.

Just when Sanji thought he couldn't take it anymore a voice broke trough his weak laughter and he stopped immediately just like Zoros hands as the door to the kitchen opened.

"Sanji-saaan, could I maybe use your kitchen for making some tea-YOHOoohohoh sorry for interrupting you twoo~"

Zoro and Sanji looked shocked at the opened door where their ship musician poked his head into the caboose holding one hand before his eyes but still peeking at them between his fingers.

It must have been a misleading sight; Zoros front pressed hard against Sanjis backside who was trapped between his boyfriend and the counter. Zoros hands were buried under Sanjis disheveled and crinkly white dress shirt which was untucked and revealed his front up to his ribs presenting his lean but muscled stomach. The fact that Sanji leaning heavily against Zoro, still panting hard while being caught in his lovers tight embrace with tears glistering eyes and a heavily flushed face didn't make the situation any better.

"I-it is not what it looks like!" stammered the now furiously blushing cook quickly and Zoro let go of him a faint pink shade appearing on the tips of the swordsmans ears.

"Do not worry my friends your secret is safe with me." The skeleton winked at them with a small melodic chuckle.

"Stupid Skeleton we said it isn't what it looks li-", tried Zoro to defend their innocence when Brook interjected. "YOHOHOhohohoooo what a time to be youth!" laughed the tall man and quickly closed the door when a plate was thrown at him his crazy laugh still being able to be heard.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
